


Our Biology and Chemistry

by mbaku_gou



Series: I Guess I Found More Than Friendship! [1]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Human Biology, Menstruation, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Reader has a vagina, Troll Anatomy, Troll Biology (Homestuck), all tags are in a general sense and nothing is explicit, gender neutral/androgynous reader, heat cycle, i was on my period and this idea comforted me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbaku_gou/pseuds/mbaku_gou
Summary: You’ve been absolutely dreading this day. You knew it would happen, and thankfully all of your broken bones and probable mal-nourishment got you off your regular cycle. But of course, your uterus still found a way to fuck you over. You didn’t want to do this under any circumstance, but you needed to tell Skylla the situation and ask her if she had something, anything, that could help you out. Just for this week.





	Our Biology and Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> yeah yeah i'm a science nerd and i got really excited when i realized i could actually use this title
> 
> so, as in the tags, i was on my period and this idea came to mind. skylla was the first one to come to mind because a) i love her and b) i doubt she'd freak out or get uncomfortable she's?? a mom friend?? she's there to HELP
> 
> reader is still gender neutral, but they do have a vagina, take that as you will. enjoy!! :-)
> 
> also if you think i remember the alternian term for that slime bath thing they have: i don't

You were minding your own god damn business, that’s all you were doing. You didn’t deserve this. You were moving oddly-colored haybales outside when you felt a certain wetness appear in your underwear. You weren’t horny, at least you didn’t think you were. Were you just sweaty? You had been lifting and moving a lot, even though it was in the shade. You had a gut feeling about what it could be, you prayed to The Condense, or whatever religious figures this planet had, that it wasn’t what you thought it to be.

Sure enough, it was.

After you haphazardly finished your task, you went straight to the ablution-block to check what was going on and sure enough, your gut was right, you had gotten your period. Last time you checked, being the only human on an alien planet and routine biological functions of said human did not mix. Well, that’s fan-fucking-tastic, isn’t it? No pads, no tampons, no anything to keep you from bleeding out onto yourself and everything you love.

You’ve been absolutely dreading this day. You knew it would happen, and thankfully all of your broken bones and probable mal-nourishment got you off your regular cycle. But of course, your uterus still found a way to fuck you over. You didn’t want to do this under any circumstance, but you needed to tell Skylla the situation and ask her if she had something, anything, that could help you out. Just for this week.

“Hey, sugarplum! I’m home,” Skylla came home an hour after your existential crisis with a good amount of groceries, which you helped her put away. Lady ran up to her and placed her front paws on Skylla’s shoulders, standing a few inches taller. Skylla hugged Lady and scratched behind her ears, giggling as the spirit dog licked her cheek and horn. You loved their relationship, you really did. You also loved how Lady was progressively beginning to act that way towards you, too.

“What’s wrong? You seem tense,” Damn, she’s been home for ten minutes and already she knew something was off? Honestly? You should be thankful that this was happening with Skylla, it could be much worse. Also, it wasn’t like you both were matesprits or anything. It was still nerve-wracking

“Yeah, I-I need your help,” your voice wavered as you sat down next to her on the couch. Her arm looped around your shoulders immediately.

“You know you can ask me anything, right?” she raised her eyebrows at you, knowing you were overthinking what you were going to say. How you were going to say it, more importantly.

“I know! This is just, well, it’s embarrassing,” your cheeks flushed a light pink.

“We’ve taken baths together and this is embarrassing,” it was a question, but it sounded more like a statement. Well, she wasn’t wrong. You’ve seen each other naked. She began mindlessly rubbing her thumb over the side of your neck, a silent encouragement to open up.

“Okay, so you know how trolls have both a bulge and a nook, right? Well humans, most of us only have one or the other, only a small amount have both,” Skylla’s eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

“What? Are you just pullin’ my chain? That's so strange?"

“Right? But yeah, so, once a month, humans that have nooks, well, uh, they bleed. Out of them. For about a week,” Skylla’s spine straightened as she gasped, hand resting over her chest as she looked at you with wide eyes, mouth agape.

“You…bleed?!”

“Yes, but it doesn’t hurt! Okay, no, it does. We get cramps, and those are a bitch and a half. But the bleeding, it happens because the organs prepare the eggs to be fertilized, and when it doesn’t happen, the body has to clean out the old gunk so it’s not still in there. And then the process repeats itself monthly” Skylla let out a sound of understanding as she fell back into the couch, still looking like she was trying to process how this aspect of human biology works.

“Okay, I think I get it. I think. I don’t get the bleeding thing, but that’s just me. But trolls do have something like that, too,” you were expecting literally any other answer but that. It was your turn to gasp and be shocked out of your skin.

“You? You do? How?”

“Well, we have heat cycles. We go through the same thing with the egg fertilizing and all of that, but we don’t bleed, thank heavens. Our reproductive organs externally become extremely sensitive to touch and other stimuli, and we produce excess slurry for around 3-4 days a month. Our pheromones become stronger to try and lure a mate, as well, even though we can't reproduce,"

“Okay, yeah, that makes sense. Wait, what’s slurry?” You tilted your head in confusion. You were also curious about why trolls couldn't reproduce, but you assumed it was something to do with their internal organs (not having a uterus and all) so, you opted to ignore it.

“The stuff you produce after you pail with someone,”

“Pail? What does that mean?” Skylla adjusted herself to turn and face you, sitting criss-cross on the couch, looking completely flabbergasted.

“It’s the-! Okay, this can go on for a while. Pailing is another word for getting down and dirty,”

“Oh! Sex! Okay, I know what you mean, now! But…why do you need the…” You pursed your lips as you furrowed your eyebrows, trying to put two and two together. Your eyes widened when you figured it out.

“Oh shit, never mind, I got it,” You put your hands out to stop her from explaining it. At all. Skylla laughed nervously at your revelation.

“So, instead of blood, you produce…slurry. Oh god, alright, and what do you do to, uh, contain it? Like, do you have products that soak it up or…?”

“Well, that’s where the pail comes in. We produce enough slurry to where we can fill buckets and-“

“Holy shit, buckets? Like, bucket buckets?” Skylla rolled her eyes at your comment. Listen, you knew you were stupid, she didn’t need to prove it with the eye roll.

“Yes, buckets, but that's not the point! The point is, some trolls choose to stay home during these days and simply release what they produce multiple times a day,”

“What if you’re out and about and can’t, uh, bring a bucket?”

“Well then I guess you’re shit out of luck,” You looked down at your hands, eyeing your groin. Yep, you were absolutely fucked.

“Although we do have special undergarments that can soak up a good few hours’ worth of slurry. It manages to keep us feeling fresh and dry throughout the day and they have fragrances in them designed to calm our hormones. Only problem is we have to wash them frequently but hey, if it keeps me away from the bucket or having to pail with someone just to feel sane, I’ll take it,” You actually couldn’t believe that this hell planet actually was doing something good for you for once. You could not believe that humans and Alternians had biology that was similar enough to help you in this trying time.

Holy shit.

“That’s what I’m talking about, yes! Would you happen to have any extra-“

“Extra pairs? Of course, dear! You can’t have just one,” She moved to get up to head to her room, ruffling your hair as she did so.

“Oh but, one thing,” she returned from her room, tossing a bronze pair of what looked like cotton briefs to you. You thumbed the material fondly, it wa endearing that even something so intimate would be bronze-colored like her blood. It was adorable to you, for some odd as hell reason. 

“I’m not washing these for you,”

“No, no you don’t have to! Skylla, thank you! Thank you so much!” You jumped up from your spot and quickly moved around the couch to wrap her in a big hug. She returned, of course, and even put in the extra effort of spinning you around. She kissed your forehead as she set you down.

“Why, of course, dear! I wouldn’t let you try and figure this out all by your lonesome!” She smiled wide at you and pressed herself close to you, hands resting on your hips as she peppered kisses to your collarbone and neck. She hummed as you let out a sigh, running your fingers through her thick hair. 

“You know, I think we’re more in sync than I thought,” she mumbled into your skin.

“Wh-what do you mean?” You let out another breathy moan. You knew exactly what she meant.

“I think I just started my cycle. You started yours today, too, yeah?” You threw your head back and groaned. Oh god, this wasn’t happening

“Does your first day normally produce a lot of…stuff?” Skylla kissed your cheek tenderly.

“No. Does yours?” An “uh-uh” sound rumbled in her throat, you felt the vibrations on her lips.

“How does a nice, long stay in an ablution trap with steaming hot water sound, sweetheart?”

“That sounds like heaven,” Skylla hummed as she kissed your chin, taking your hands in hers and leading the way to the bathroom. No, wait, the ablution block.

You’d get troll terminology someday.  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and/or comments are much appreciated!! lots of love and if you happen to be on your period (if you have one) i hope this made you feel a bit better! <3


End file.
